Tearful Encounter
by iloveromance
Summary: Daphne returns home to Frasier's condo exhausted from a stressful day and finds herself in the midst of a most unusual dilemma. Based on my favorite scene from the episode "Our Father Whose Art Ain't Heaven".


Condo 1901 is quiet now, thank God. But it wasn't like that earlier.

What a night this turned out to be!

Completely exhausted, I should be asleep. But here I sit in Mr. Crane's chair readin' me romance novel. I have to be available in case one of them needs me.

The elder Dr. Crane, Mr. Crane or the younger Dr. Crane that is.

It's all very confusing, but perhaps I should start at the beginning...

I'd spent a very dull afternoon with an even duller girlfriend who insisted that we check out every fabric shop in Seattle. I'd had more fun watching Dr. Crane organize his wine collection!

So at the end of the day, I was more than ready for some rest and relaxation. I couldn't wait to get home, take a nice hot bath and curl up on the sofa in my plush robe with a good romance novel.

But nothing could have prepared me for what I found when I opened the door.

"Dr. Crane? Mr. Crane? I'm-."

With my hand on the doorknob, I stood in the entry way; my mouth open in disbelief at what I was seeing...

Mr. Crane was in his chair, Dr. Crane was sitting at the kitchen table and as for the younger Dr. Crane... he was sitting in his older brother's beloved Eames chair.

Now, this might seem like an ordinary occurrence, but with one huge difference...

All three men were crying!

I rushed into the living room, unsure of who to console first. The sight of three grown men crying like little boys just broke me heart in two!

I opted to comfort the elder Dr. Crane first. After all, he was my boss and... Well... frankly, I didn't think he was capable of cryin'. He always seemed so upbeat and positive.

Now he had definitely proven me wrong.

I crossed the room and stood next to him at the kitchen table, my hand on his back.

"Oh, Dr. Crane what's wrong?"  
>He opened his mouth to speak, but he was havin' trouble gettin' the words out. Instead, he leaned against me and sobbed.<br>Unsure of what to do, I rubbed his back and spoke in the most soothin' voice I could. After all, I'd heard him do it plenty of times.  
>"Now, now Dr. Crane. I'm sure it's not as bad as all that." I said.<p>

But still he continued to cry.

"Dr. Crane, what's this all about? I've never seen you like this before!"

"I-I made my father cry!" he whimpered.

My gaze turned to Mr. Crane, who was sitting in his favorite chair, pretending to be engrossed in a cat food commercial.

"Mr. Crane?"  
>But he just waved his arm and sniffled.<p>

Finally I'd had enough. "All right you two... into the kitchen!" I ordered. When they hesistated, I gave them a death stare.  
>"Move it!"<p>

In the kitchen, I looked them both in the eyes. "Now, who wants to tell me what's going on here? Dr. Crane?"  
>Dr. Crane looked at his father and then back at me. "T-the painting!"<p>

I blinked in confusion. "What painting?"  
>"On the mantle." Dr, Crane said tearfully. "I-it was a gift, but when I told Dad that I didn't like it, I hurt his feelings!"<p>

I stepped out of the kitchen and glanced at the mantle, cringing when I noticed the painting. It was a painting of a bullfighter and it certainly didn't go with Dr, Crane's décor.

When I stepped back into the kitchen, I found them sitting next to one another. Maybe I could finally talk some sense into them and be able to get some rest and relaxation.

"All right. Mr. Crane, it was very thoughtful of you to buy your brother the painting but I agree that it doesn't go very well with his décor."

When Mr. Crane nodded in agreement, I turned to Dr. Crane and put my hands on my hips.

"Dr. Crane, your father was just trying to be nice and he went to a lot of trouble to buy you that painting. Now I'm sure he appreciates your honesty but don't you think a simple thank you would be in order?"  
>Dr. Crane sighed. "You're right, Daphne."<br>He turned to his father and smiled. "Dad, I can't tell you how touched I am by this gift and I'm sorry that I upset you."  
>I smiled with satisfaction, contemplating my choice of careers. Perhaps I should try bein a radio psychiatrist, too!<p>

"That was very good, Dr. Crane. Mr. Crane, do you have something to say?"

He hesistated a moment too long.  
>"Well go on!" I prompted.<p>

"Fras, I'm sorry I got so emotional. I guess having both you and Niles tell me that you don't like my gifts was a little hard to take. But don't worry. I'll find you something else."  
>"Dad, you don't need to buy me anything." Dr. Crane said.<p>

"Well how else am I going to let you know that I love you?" Mr. Crane asked.

Dr. Crane smiled and held out his arms. "Hugs always work for me."  
>They embraced warmly and I smiled at the sight.<br>"There! Now isn't that better?"

"It sure is! And now I need another beer!" Mr. Crane said pushing his way past me to get to the refrigerator.

Dr. Crane put his arm around his father. "You know, Dad? Why don't we take that painting and hang it in your bedroom?"  
>Mr. Crane's face lit up like a Christmas tree.<br>"You mean it?"

"Of course, Dad!" Dr. Crane said.

I watched with a smile on my face as they disappeared into the hallway.

It was then that I noticed Dr. Crane...the younger Dr. Crane that is. He was sittin' all by himself in his brother's Eames chair; tears glistening in his eyes. He looked so sad that I felt a lump form in me throat from just watching him. His jacket was thrown across the back of the chair and his tie hung loosely around his neck. The sight of him caused me a bit of worry because I'd never known Dr. Crane to be dressed any other way but impeccably. I'm sure he wanted to be left alone, but I sensed that he needed someone.

And since there was no one else around, that person had to be me.

He sat in the chair and sighed, staring out at the Seattle skyline that sat below a sea of grey clouds. Slowly, I took a deep breath and crossed the room, stopping next to him. As gently as possible I put my hand on his shoulder.  
>"Dr. Crane?"<br>He looked up and brushed away a tear; his handsome smile warming me heart. I didn't quite know what to say.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked quietly.

"Oh Daphne... you're such a kind and compassionate soul." He said, taking my hands.  
>I felt meself blushin at the compliment. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."<p>

All too soon, he returned his gaze back to the dreary skyline, beginning a silence that was almost unbearable.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked. "Is it Mrs. Crane?"  
>When he sighed deeply, I could almost hear the pain in his heart.<br>"What's that horrible woman done now?" I asked, unable to hide the irritation in my voice.

The minute the words left my mouth I regretted them, and suddenly I was ashamed. I should have just left him alone. Now I've upset him even more.

"I-I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I didn't mean that."  
>But he shook his head. "Actually you're right. Maris has done something."<br>"Oh no... What happened?"  
>He handed me a piece of paper that had been folded and refolded many times over.<br>"What's this?" I asked, glancing at the list of names.  
>"The guest list for my party." He replied.<br>"Oh! How exciting!" I said opening the paper. "But why are all these names crossed off?"

"Those are guests that Maris has purposely stolen for her own soirée, in light of the vicious rumors she's been spreading about me. The karaoke machine was bad enough but now she's told everyone that I'm serving..."  
>The word that followed was so low I could barely hear it.<p>

"What was that, Dr. Crane?" I asked, leaning over.

"G-grape juice." He cried, sniffling once more.  
>I gasped in shock and could only imagine how humiliated he must have felt.<p>

"Oh, Dr. Crane!"

My blood boiled at the thought of that horrible Mrs. Crane doing something like this to her husband; a man she was supposed to love!

It was then that I realized that the crossed-off names represented guests who had canceled their RSVP's. No wonder he was so upset. Like his older brother, he took his parties very seriously.  
>The list... once filled with 27 names, had been reduced to only four.<p>

"B-but Dr. Crane, surely this can't be your entire guest list!"

My comment brought an unexpected sob. "Nobody wants to come to my party"!

I'm not quite sure how it happened, but when I looked into his sad eyes; eyes that were the color of the sea, I felt my own eyes filling with tears. Perhaps because he was the sweetest man I'd ever known... and he certainly didn't deserve the way Mrs. Crane was treatin' him. The thought that he was hurtin' so badly made me feel like crying.

But I was determined to stay strong for him. I had to. What kind of friend would I be, crying in front of a man who was already so upset?

"Oh Dr. Crane." I said, trying to keep the quivering out of my voice. "I'll come to your party."  
>On impulse I wrapped my arms around him and held him close; my cheek restin on his shoulder.<p>

Seconds later he drew back and looked at me in astonishment. "Y-you will?"

"Of course I will!"

My answer made him smiled, but I got the feeling that he didn't quite believe me.

"That's very kind Daphne, but I'm afraid-."  
>"Now there'll be none of that, Dr. Crane. I meant what I said. You go on with plannin' your party and I'll be more than happy to attend. In fact, I'll even help you plan it. In any way I can."<p>

"Really?"  
>"Well of course I will, you silly man!"<p>

To my surprise, he hugged me warmly. "Thank you, Daphne."

"You're welcome. Dr. Crane. Now when is this party?"  
>His face lit up with excitement as he began telling me all about this fancy party that he'd put together.<br>"I can hardly wait." I said, truly meaning it. "In fact, Dr. Crane, why don't you have it right here?"  
>He looked around Frasier's condo apprehensively. "Oh, I don't know..."<p>

"Now don't worry about your brother. This is your home too, and you're more than welcome to have your party here. It's getting late and-."  
>He glanced at his watch. "Oh, you're absolutely right. I should probably go home."<br>The image of him returning home to that ungrateful, uncaring wife of his made me shudder.  
>"Why don't you just stay here?"<br>"Oh no... I don't want to impose."  
>"Stayin with family is not an imposition, Dr. Crane. Now I insist and if your father and brother have anything to say about it, they'll have to deal with me! I'll just get you some of your brother's pajamas and fix up the spare bed in your brother's room. I'm sure he won't mind."<br>He sighed when he realized that I wasn't going to give up until he agreed to stay. I knew he was still a bit upset and I couldn't have him driving home in that condition. I wanted to make sure that he was all right.

Once more he took my hand in his "That's very kind, Daphne. Thank you."  
>Within about a half hour, I'd gotten him all settled in his brother's room. As I suspected, the elder Dr. Crane put up a fuss at first, but I knew deep down that he was grateful to have a room mate for the evening. Especially since he'd been feeling pretty sad earlier himself.<p>

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane." I whispered, trying not to disturb his brother who was sleeping soundly.

"Goodnight Daphne."

When Dr. Crane had gone to bed, I curled up in Mr. Crane's chair and engrossed myself in my romance novel. It had been a truly exhaustin' evening and I was so grateful to finally be alone. The condo was quiet (almost too quiet) but I definitely wasn't complaining.

_**(Late into the night)**_

I opened me eyes, tryin' to focus in the darkness, when I noticed the blanket draped across my body. Funny that I didn't remember putting it there. Suddenly I was startled by a rustling noise that seemed to be coming from the living room.

"Wh-who's there?" I asked, feeling my heart begin to race.

"I'm so sorry, Daphne. I didn't mean to scare you." The familiar voice said.  
>"Dr. Crane?"<br>He stepped out of the shadows, wearin the pair of his brother's pajamas that I'd given him and sat down in the chair beside me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Then I realized that I had been deliberately staying' awake so that I could be there for him if he needed me. "I'm so sorry. I must have fallen asleep and-."  
>My eyes fell to the blanket that lay across my body and then to Dr. Crane, who looked away a little too quickly.<br>"Oh... I thought you might be cold, so I..."  
>It was such a simple gesture but it touched me deeply. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."<p>

Even in the darkness, I could see him blush.  
>"Daphne, I-."<p>

"Oh, Dr. Crane, I'm so sorry. Are you all right?"

This made him smile. "Actually, I'm better than all right."

His smile was contagious and I reached for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad to hear that, because you deserve to be happy."

"I just... I wanted to talk to you."  
>His comment caught me off-guard. "Oh... Of course. Would you like some tea?"<br>"That sounds wonderful."  
>He followed me into the kitchen and graciously helped as I brewed a pot of tea.<p>

Minutes later we walked back into the living room and sat down on the sofa while we sipped our tea. It did wonders for soothing me frazzled nerves. It seemed to be working on Dr. Crane's as well.

Or maybe it wasn't.

He twisted his hands anxiously which caused me a bit of nervousness.  
>"I-is something wrong?" I asked once more.<br>He sighed audibly and took my hand, surprising me with his tenderness.

"Daphne, I-."  
>I smiled knowingly and squeezed his hand. "Dr. Crane, I know it's hard for you to talk about your wife. You don't have to explain."<br>"Actually..."  
>"Yes?"<br>"I wanted to thank you for being such an angel."  
>I blinked, taken aback by the incredibly sweet compliment.<br>"Dr. Crane, I didn't-."  
>"Daphne you've done more for me tonight than you will ever know and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."<br>"But really, I didn't..."  
>"I'd be honored to have you at my party."<br>I couldn't help but smile and hug him warmly. "I can hardly wait."

He drank the last of his tea and carried our empty cups into the kitchen.

"Well, I should probably let you get back to sleep." He said. "I'm sorry that I disturbed you."  
>"You did nothin' of the sort!" I said. "I'm glad you joined me. I have to admit I was a bit lonely sittin in here by myself with only my romance novel to keep me company."<br>He smiled and hugged me again.

"Goodnight Daphne."  
>"Goodnight, Dr. Crane."<em><em>

_**(Very early in the morning)**_

I opened my eyes, squinting at the early morning light that streamed through the window and it took me a second to figure out where I was. Finally I remembered that I'd moved to the sofa a few hours before.

Mr. Crane's chair was comfortable but it wasn't _that_ comfortable!

As I yawned and stretched, I felt my arm bump something next to me. But it wasn't an object at all.

It was a person.

When I looked over, my heart did a flip inside my chest.

It was Dr. Crane... Niles...

And his arm was draped around my shoulder.

Oh, I know I should have moved away. After all, he was a married man and I had no right.  
>But he was also my friend. My best friend, really. I felt like I could tell him anything.<br>I watched him for a few minutes, as he slept soundly and I couldn't resist brushing a lock of hair from his face.

He was so handsome... I could have stared at him for hours.

Realizing how tired I still was, I covered us both with the blanket and laid my head against Dr. Crane's chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat.

Drifting off into a peaceful slumber at last.

_**THE END**_


End file.
